An Elk for Heffer
An Elk for Heffer is episode 38a of third season of Rocko's Modern Life. The episode deals with Heffer's coming of age. For him to be considered an adult, the Wolfe family tell Heffer to bring an elk home for dinner. The plan is to use the elk as their dinner, but Heffer misinterprets this, thinking he needed to bring one home as a guest. In his search Heffer meets a female elk and ends up falling in love with her. He brings her home to his parents' house and does not let them eat her once he has discovered their intentions. Plot At a Full Moon Park, the Wolfe family are practicing their howling at the full moon and the howling instructor informs that Heffer is overdue for his maturity due to not bringing home an elk. So as the Wolfe family return home, George and Virginia talk to Heffer and tell him that in order to prove his adulthood, he has to bring home an elk for dinner. So Heffer calls Rocko and asks him where to find an elk, to which Rocko responds at the Elk's Club. So Heffer attempts to enter the club, but is stopped by the door guard, who forbids his entrance due to not being an elk. So after Heffer is literally kicked out, he puts on a pair of fake antlers and enters the Elk's Club. In the club, he meets a female elk named Elkie and becomes lovestruck. When Elkie says that he is cute, Heffer sings a love song dedicated to her and Elkie compliments it. Soon, Heffer goes on a date with Elkie and the two spend time together. While they sit on top of the hill to watch the sunset, Heffer asks Elkie if she could comes to his house to have dinner, which Elkie agrees to. As Heffer brings Elkie to his house, he introduces her to his family and vice-versa. Elkie is shocked that Heffer was adopted by wolves and feels uneasy. She becomes even more shocked when she finds that the antlers Heffer has on his head are fake and that he is really a steer. When Peter asks Heffer "You're dating our dinner?" both Elkie and Heffer become equally appalled when they discover that the wolves are going to have Elkie for dinner. Heffer refuses to have the wolves devour Elkie, even if it means tainting the Wolfe family's tradition. Heffer escorts Elkie outside and apologizes to her for inadvertently having his family attempt to eat her. Elkie gives Heffer a kiss and leaves, with Heffer waving goodbye to her. Heffer also apologizes to George for disappointing him. George tells him that he is proud that Heffer had the guts to stand up for his date and that he and the rest of the family love him. Virginia, Peter, and Cindy watch through the window and Hiram is left sitting at the table, complaining that he is still hungry. So in order to prove his manhood, Heffer brings veggie elk burgers to Full Moon Park to convince the howling instructor that he brought back an elk. As the wolves howl to the moon, Heffer's face appears on the full moon as he lets out a moo. Characters Present *Heffer Wolfe *Rocko *George Wolfe *Virginia Wolfe *Hiram Wolfe *Peter Wolfe *Cindy Wolfe *Elkie *Unknown Girl with Glasses Elk of My Dreams lyrics :She's the elk of my dreams :And though we just met, it seems :That she and I have a date :With destiny! :She's the elk of my dreams :Sent to me on moonbeams :I'm busting out at the seams :I can't control all my screams :I'd eat a million ice creams :And take out three football teams :For the elk :The elk of my dreeeeeeeeams!!!! Trivia *Rocko has a very minor role in An Elk for Heffer, only speaking three lines in the whole episode. *Heffer's heart is seen reading The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. *The names that Heffer mistakenly gives are Tom, Jeff, Dan, Joe, and Bartholomew. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes directed by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas